HPCR25
The Girl From The Sea! Ayano And Erika! (海から女の子！綾乃とえりか！''Umi kara on'nanoko! Ayano to Erika!) is the twenty-fifth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 74th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Ayano meeting her light, Kurumi Erika. Plot Ayano is running on the beach one day, and when she stops to take a break, she asks Coffret to tell her about her twin sister, who was named Kurumi Erika. However, before Coffret can tell her, they see a strange object lying on the beach. They go to check it out, and they realise that the object was a girl who was washed ashore! But why does this girl seem so familiar to Ayano? Synopsis A young Ayano stares at the ocean. She thinks that she sees a smiling face in the waves, and she tells her mother about it. Her mother says that the face Ayano had seen was a sea spirit, watching over and protecting the sea lovers. Ayano says that she wants to meet the sea spirit, but her mother says that it's near impossible to meet her. Back in reality, Ayano stares at the ocean, and wonders if sea spirits are real. Coffret comes along, and Ayano pets him. Coffret asks what was wrong, but Ayano changes the subject, and asks Coffret if he could tell her about her twin sister. Coffret looked surprised, and said that her name was Kurumi Erika, but he seemed to stare at something. Ayano turned around and saw a strange object, lying on the beach. Ayano runs over to the object, with Coffret following her. Ayano stops and realises that the object is a girl, who washed ashore. Coffret gasps, which left Ayano confused. She knelt down to the girl and felt her chest, and was relieved that the girl was still breathing. Ayano tried to wake the girl up, but Coffret flew down and started to yell in the girl's ear, leaving Ayano shocked. The girl then woke up, and saw Ayano, but stared angrily at Coffret. Ayano sensed that a fight was about to happen, and she grabbed Coffret and stood up, while offering the girl her hand. The girl took Ayano's hand and stood up, and thanked Ayano. Ayano asked who the girl was, and the girl said that her name was Kurumi Erika, leaving Ayano shocked again. Ayano said that she was Erika's younger twin sister, but Erika said that they don't look alike. Ayano laughed nervously and said that twins don't necessarily have to look alike. Erika shrugged and asked where she was. Ayano, getting a little annoyed, says that she is in Haruno City. Erika asked how far away that was from her town. That's when Ayano finally walked away. The other Cures were having a meeting at Hanae's house, when Ayano stormed in. Ayano looked annoyed, and refused to talk about it, so Coffret talked about it. At the end of Coffret's explanation, Yuri and Itsuki laughed. When the Cures asked what was so funny, Itsuki said that it was just like Erika to annoy people. Yuri took Ayano's hand and apologised for laughing, and Itsuki said that they should all go see Erika. Ayano sighed, and they walked to the beach, but Erika wasn't there. They searched all over, and Hanae stopped at her favourite clothes shop in the Tsuki Plaza. The Cures grabbed her before she could go in, but Hanae pointed to a girl staring at some clothes. Yuri said that the girl was definitely Erika. They went up to her, and Erika turned around, and hugged Itsuki and Yuri. She saw Ayano, and hid behind Yuri. Yuri smiled, and said that Erika is probably scared of Ayano. This shocked Ayano, leading her to believe that Erika was an unfit older sister. Ayano ran out of the shop and sat down on a park bench, and began to cry. She heard someone else cry, and she saw a boy looking upset. Ayano asked the boy what was wrong, and the boy said that he hated his parents, because they didn't care for him. Ayano thought that his situation was the same as hers. Minako walked up with Akiyama-sensei and said that Ayano has a similar situation. Ayano looked at Minako, and the boy was surprised. Minako said that his parents had probably never really meant to hurt his feelings, they may have been stressed out. Suddenly, a voice said that Aranya shouldn't be helping people out, instead, she should be spreading despair across the world. Hotaru appeared, and Minako said that her name wasn't Aranya. Hotaru then looked at the boy's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from him and merged it with the boy's action figure, and it turned into a Desertrian. Ayano and Minako then held out their Heart Rings and transformed, then began fighting the Desertrian. The other Cures appeared and transformed, and Erika watched them fight. Cure Ocean fought harder then she ever does, and Cure Moonlight realised that Cure Ocean was angry. Cure Sunshine said that someone has to stop her, and Erika pulled out her Heart Perfume. She then transformed into Cure Marine and helped the Cures fight, and she used her attack "Marine Shoot". They all eventually weakened the Desertrian, and Cure Jewel performed "Jewel Blast" and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the boy, who was unconscious. Hotaru, furious, then disappeared. The boy's parents then ran up, and thanked the Cures for saving their son, and walked home with him. Cure Marine turned to Cure Ocean, and apologised for being so rude to her. In reality, she was so happy to have a younger sister, but she was so nervous that she was rude. Cure Ocean smiled and said that she forgave Cure Marine, and Cure Marine smiled... but she then passed out! Cure Ocean caught her, and was worried. But she hugged Cure Marine, and was excited for the adventures they would have together. She then says her catchphrase. Major Events * The Cures encounter Kurumi Erika for the first time. * Ayano's mother appears in a flashback. * Erika transforms into Cure Marine again and performs "Marine Shoot". * The twenty-fourth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. * This is the last episode to have Flowers that Bloom, Trees that Sway as the ending theme. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hotaru * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Akiyama-sensei Trivia * Between the Cures fighting the Desertrian and the end of the episode, the song Courageous Waves was being played in the background. Gallery Erika_perfume.png|Erika with her Heart Perfume Marine talks to Ocean.jpg|Cure Marine apologising to Cure Ocean Marine_hugging_former.png|Cure Marine passed out in Cure Ocean's arms Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures